


Tumblr requests collection

by deceitfuldevout



Category: CATWS - Fandom, Captain America (Movies), Captain America: The First Avenger - Fandom, Marvel, catfa - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Bondage, F/M, Kidnapping, M/M, Mentions of past non con, Non cin, Object Insertion, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25543486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deceitfuldevout/pseuds/deceitfuldevout
Summary: Hello Lovelies I've decided to create an entire fic dedicated to m tumblr asks! Feel free to comment any suggestions on my next fic ideas as well! Xoxo
Relationships: Bucky Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader/Bucky Barnes
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Tumblr requests collection

**Author's Note:**

> A tumblr commission dedicated to my sweetpea @navybrat817 !!!

##  **Trust**

**Dark!Bucky x Reader x Dark!Steve**

**Warning(s)** : +18, Non con, Kidnapping, Anal, Use of sex toys, Mentions of past non con.

 **Author’s note(s):** A commission my sweetpea @navybrat817 !!!

  


[Originally posted by bolontiku](http://tmblr.co/Z0j7Jj2J4Os4M)

You were foolish enough to trust him. You had been caught while running away from a super soldier who had kidnapped you. Who kept you his prisoner for the past few months. Who tortured you as a means to keep you in place. You had finally gained enough courage to run away from him. It seemed too good to be true when you ‘coincidentally’ ran into America’s golden boy. Perhaps it was his soft spoken voice that was convincing. For a faint moment you truly believed you were home free.

**How terribly wrong you had been.**

* * *

Bucky ruts against your body clutching the balance beam underneath. He hadn’t shown mercy while stealing your other cherry. Your nails dug into the the equipment as he roughly pounds himself deep into your back hole. Your wrists ache from being pulled back and fourth by the metal cuffs that held underneath. Bucky struck your rear every few moments or whenever you tried to adjust. He always loved keeping you on edge.

Steve watches from across the room as his friend drags his jeans further down before plowing back into the naked woman. He absolutely loved the sound of her soft mewls through the gag. Steve rubs the bulge forming in his slacks.

_Bucky needed to find another way that would keep you busy. A way to keep you put._

“Buck. I’ve got an idea. But I need you to hold it in.” Steve calls for him. As much as Bucky wanted to finish inside of you he held himself back. He pulls out, still hard and pulsing. Steve tilts his head to a desk in the corner. Bucky chuckles, “Damn you’re good.” without the use of said words Bucky already knew what Steve had in mind. Steve wastes no time pulling out a mini cooler from underneath. You were puzzled as to what they were planning.

Steve hands him something. It’s a syringe, filled with a tinted liquid. He places it carefully on the tray next to the examination table. Bucky breaks yours cuffs with his metal hand. He pulls you up swiftly, holding you by the back of your neck as he drags you to the table. He made sure to remove your gag before shoving you forward. That only meant one thing: Whatever it was he wanted it to be painful. He wanted to hear you scream.

Your legs are already too weak from the earlier rutting. Bucky holds your ankles apart as Steve approaches with the syringe in his gloved hand. You shake your head as soon as your see _it_ , “N-no please...I don’t want it..! _Please!_ ” you begin to sob, frantically trying to shut your legs. Bucky slaps your pearl as a warning.

You whimper as Steve lowers the small tube to your slit. He drags it up and down teasingly before inserting it. His long fingers reach as deep as they could go. Your felt the plastic tip release it’s liquid substance. It’s coldness made you squirm for a moment before the drugs begin to kick in.

Soon your head starts to feel heavy. Bucky lifts your legs up. A powerful burning sensation spreads throughout your body. From your breasts to your bud, the throbbing feeling pulses deep within your core. Steve pulls the syringe from you. A trail of your arousal clings to his slick latex gloves. He sighs admirably, “I can’t wait to try this out Buck.” his eyes glimmer at his friend. You felt Bucky’s chest rumble from underneath you. He releases your legs. Each of them fell forward. Steve catches them. He drags your ankles until they’re sat in a holder. He buckles them in place.

You yelp from the spike of pleasure that suddenly hit. That would be one of the many waves for the next few hours. Bucky pulls your arms up, exposing your chest to Steve who had already held a pair of nipple clamps in each hand. You convulse from the pinching sensation. Bucky grazes his fingers over your peaks, admiring the way they start to harden. Steve pulls out another tool. Your eyes widen. More tears stream down your cheeks. He waves the shiny metal prong in his hand, “What? This old thing?” he chuckles.

Bucky’s fingers reach for your folds. He parts your slit, leaving your hole opened for intrusion. Steve slides the tip of it inside. He pushes in in slowly. You turn your head over into Bucky’s chest and sob against it. He coos you the entire time. Sure he was mad at you, but that doesn’t mean he doesn’t care if you were scared.

You squeal when Steve adjusts the speculum until he could visibly see your inner walls. They twitch while attempting to adjust. You were grateful now from being prepped earlier. You couldn’t imagine this _thing_ being shoved in while you were still dry. You weren’t used to the feeling and it showed. Bucky tugs on your clamps as an attempt to distract you from the strain.

Steve hovers his head over your gaping pussy. His lips curl into a smile, “So pretty...” his mouth begins to water. He has to hold himself back. No, this was suppose to be a lesson. He dips a finger in as deep as it could go. Steve pulls it out and raises it to his mouth. He sucks it while staring deep into your clouded eyes. Steve smirks at how you were easily so flustered. He looks past your shoulder at his friend. Bucky gives him a nod before hopping off the seat.

Bucky starts to pump himself again at a rapid pace. Steve turns around to retrieve the last contraption.

It was another syringe, but this one was much bigger. In fact, it was the biggest syringe you’d ever seen. It’s length was almost as big as Bucky’s. It’s circumference was just as thick as his. Steve opens the pump. He holds it underneath Bucky just as he was about to release. He catches his friend’s arousal in the tube, bits of it drip down his knuckles. Super soldiers always came with a large, thick, loads. Along with a quick recovery too.

It wasn’t long before Bucky came undone, yet again, “Fuck!!” he huffs. Steve is eager to collect as much spunk as possible. He grip’s his friend’s shaft and take charge, milking the other man’s cock. Bucky’s arms drop to his sides. He let’s Steve stroke him until his cum splurges out again.

Steve makes sure to press a finger against the tube’s tip. He doesn’t want to waste a drop. Before he can slide the lid on Bucky halts his motions. Bucky looks at him, deadpanned when he tells him to fill the rest of it. Steve raises a brow, “You sure?” his voice softens at the thought of impregnating you.

He looks to the floor then to Bucky, “What if we can’t tell who’s the dad?” he questions his friend. Bucky licks his lips, “Does it matter? ” he lift’s Steve’s apron and begins returning the favor. Steve’s eyelids shut. His lashes flutter while his breathing hitches. Steve’s load fills it to the brim. Bucky brings his wet hand to his mouth to taste his spunk. He grabs the back of Steve’s neck and plants a steamy kiss.

Both men fight for dominance. It lasts for a while, leaving only sloppy wet sounds to echo through the basement. When Steve pulls back his lips are swollen with the taste of his arousal on his tongue. Bucky licks his lips in satisfaction. He couldn’t explain it, but as soon as he spotted you clinging to Steve’s arm for protection, Bucky knew he’d make a great addition to the family.

He found a way to keep you put.

  


[Originally posted by itsdatrae](http://tmblr.co/Z2lV9g2eAAxTx)

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tumblr: deceitfuldevout


End file.
